<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anything She Wants by orchidlocked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078513">Anything She Wants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidlocked/pseuds/orchidlocked'>orchidlocked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And I'll Write It Again!, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Biting, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), F/F, Fat Bottomed Angels Make This Rockin' World Go 'Round, I've Written This Story Before, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Strap-Ons, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Topping from the Bottom, Vaginal Sex, fem Aziraphale, fem Crowley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidlocked/pseuds/orchidlocked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale was having a wonderful day, and as usual, it was because of Crowley, who had gone to six different shops to find flowers and chocolates and even a bespoke baby pink lingerie set for her. Crowley, who would do (and had done), anything for Aziraphale, including, but not limited to, fucking her silly anytime she wanted it. Which, as it turned out, was quite often. They were currently in the upstairs nook of the bookshop, on the plush bed that had miraculously made itself with fresh new sheets about four times in the past forty-eight hours. Not that either of them were keeping track.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>They're Switches Bitches! Zine</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anything She Wants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My piece for the Switches Bitches zine. Thanks so much to everyone who worked so hard to make this the most beautiful zine I've ever seen, much less been a part of! Truly an honor. Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale was having a wonderful day, and as usual, it was because of Crowley, who had gone to six different shops to find flowers and chocolates and even a bespoke baby pink lingerie set for her. Crowley, who would do (and had done), anything for Aziraphale, including, but not limited to, fucking her silly anytime she wanted it. Which, as it turned out, was quite often. They were currently in the upstairs nook of the bookshop, on the plush bed that had miraculously made itself with fresh new sheets about four times in the past forty-eight hours. Not that either of them were keeping track.</p>
<p>Crowley was straddling Aziraphale; her long hair had fallen from its pinned curls and snaked around her freckled shoulders. Her yellow eyes gleamed, framed by black liquid eyeliner and thick eyelashes. “You know what I always say. What do I always say?”</p>
<p>“Anything I want,” Aziraphale breathed; she started trembling in anticipation of what was to come.</p>
<p>“Anything you want. That’s right.” A lopsided smirk crept up on Crowley's face. “Isn’t that right, Angel?” she prodded.</p>
<p>Aziraphale was too distracted by the sight above her: Crowley, wearing nothing but a black leather harness with a black glittery dildo, slicked up, in hand, and ready to be used for one angel’s pleasure. “Yes, yes,” she said, squirming and attempting to position herself so Crowley could slip in.</p>
<p>“Yes, what?”</p>
<p>“You always give me what I want,” Aziraphale said as she reached for the dildo Crowley held in her hand, tantalizingly out of reach.</p>
<p>Crowley batted Aziraphale's hand away. “So, tell me what you want, dove.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Crowley.” Aziraphale arched her back, and her golden-white hair fell into a new shape upon the white satin pillowcase. “I’m absolutely certain that you already know what I want.”</p>
<p>“I want to hear you say it.” Crowley rubbed the head of the dildo against Aziraphale's dripping cunt, and the angel whined in spite of herself. “Anything you want. Just say it, and I'll-”</p>
<p>“Fuck me, Crowley, please, I want you to fuck me, please, Crowley, please-” Aziraphale begged, unable to control herself any longer. She let out a satisfied sigh as Crowley pushed in and clutched the demon's narrow shoulders.</p>
<p>“And who gives you anything you want?” Crowley asked, moving her hips far too slowly and shallowly for Aziraphale's tastes.</p>
<p>Aziraphale hooked her ankles behind Crowley’s back. “You do, oh, Crowley, you do, you do-”</p>
<p>“That’s right.<em> I</em> do.” Crowley growled. She finally let loose and fucked into the angel, thrusting deep and hard the way Aziraphale liked it, the way she'd fucked Aziraphale the day before, the night before, and a few hours ago. Aziraphale clawed down Crowley's back, the way Crowley liked it when she was working so very hard to please such a 'spoilt little angel,' as she often hissed before really putting her back into it. She bit down on Aziraphale’s collarbone, and the angel yelped. Crowley pulled back to look at the mark that immediately started turning to black and blue. “Oh, shit, I’m sorry,” Crowley paused to run a finger around the edges of the mark. “Bit you quite hard, there. I’m sorry, Angel. Do you want me to make it better for you?” She bent down as if to kiss it better, but Aziraphale tipped her chin up and pressed her plush lips against the demon’s.</p>
<p>“No, it’s quite all right,” Aziraphale said between kisses, “really, dear, I don’t mind at all.” She shot Crowley a familiar saucy look, all while batting her eyelashes and biting her lip.</p>
<p>“You insatiable little minx,” Crowley said, slapping the outside of Aziraphale’s thigh hard enough to sting, “just can’t get enough, can you?” She began working her hips faster, stopping just short of the speed she knew Aziraphale wanted.</p>
<p>“No, unfortunately for you, I can’t.” Aziraphale ran her hands over her full breasts, then up around her neck, letting out little squeaks of pleasure every time Crowley bottomed out.</p>
<p>Crowley’s brows shot up. “You know you drive me wild when you do that,” she said in a stern tone of voice, a warning that Aziraphale would always interpret as a challenge.</p>
<p>“Yes, love, that’s rather the point, isn’t it?” Aziraphale laughed, her hazel eyes glinting mischievously. “To drive you wild?” She started lazily rubbing her fingers over her clit, and Crowley slammed into her while pushing the angel’s hand to the side. “But, I want-“</p>
<p>“Who gives you anything you want?” Crowley asked, her yellow eyes blazing through Aziraphale as she worked her slender fingers over the angel’s clit.</p>
<p>“You do, Crowley - good heavens - you do,” Aziraphale gasped and gripped Crowley’s arms; her eyes began fluttering and Crowley knew exactly what to do to push her over the edge.</p>
<p>“I do,” Crowley growled. “I do,” she said while fucking into Aziraphale at full strength, her sharp hipbones hitting already tender spots on Aziraphale’s inner thighs that the angel hadn’t bothered to miracle away. A few more deep thrusts and Aziraphale was coming, gushing all over Crowley’s fingers and crying out. “Yes, that’s it.” Crowley’s eyes were narrowed; her gaze so intense that Aziraphale thought she might wither beneath it. It wasn’t long before the angel jerked her hips and lifted Crowley’s hand off of her.</p>
<p>“Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale said in a husky voice. “My dear, you’ve - oh, my - I believe you’ve tired me out.”</p>
<p>Crowley lowered herself down next to Aziraphale, snuggled into her bosom, and tossed a long leg possessively over her. “That’s what you said earlier. It only took you a few hours to find your second wind.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale licked her lips. “My dear, I think that must have been our fifth or sixth wind. If I can even keep track at this point. I must say, I didn’t think it possible for us to-“</p>
<p>Crowley cut her off with a hearty laugh and a kiss. “Anything’s possible, Angel.” She rolled over on top of Aziraphale and continued kissing her in the passionate, yet tender, way that had started all of this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>